Always My Love
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: It is a week before Haruhi's 30th birthday, her boyfriend has something special planned for her. Haruhi/?, Mei/Kasanoda.


**A/N**: This story started off, as something I wrote, to break a writer's block. I couldn't decide who Haruhi would be paired with, so I decided to leave it to whoever reads it to decide for themselves. But, then I had an even better idea.

This will be a two shot, with a twist. After you read this, I want you to tell me in a review, who you think the host is that Haruhi is dating, and what you think the surprise is. You don't have to go into detail, just a sentence will do, on your idea. The best one, will be written as the next part. Of course, I will reveal who came up with the idea in my A/N in the next part.

Good luck to everyone that wants suggest something, and I look forward to seeing your ideas!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Always My Love:.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sat at her desk, reading some evidence that her latest case, Haruhi absentmindedly glanced at the calendar. In that moment, she realised that it was exactly one week until her 30th birthday. It had gone dark, and she hadn't even noticed.<p>

"Time to go home..." Haruhi muttered under her breath.

The walk down to her car in the staff car park wasn't that long, Haruhi couldn't help gasping as she stepped out into the cold. It was surprisingly cold that night. Usually, it didn't bother her. Along the drive back to her apartment, all Haruhi could think about, is what she had to come home to.

Most likely, Mei was experimenting with various different cosmetics. Mei's life purpose, as she referred to it, was to look stunningly beautiful at all times. "It wouldn't kill you to put some make up on once in a while," Mei would say, as she applied more nail varnish to her well manicured hands. In high school, Mei didn't much care if the make up complimented her features, but now since she had a job on the cosmetics counter at a department store, she had to look her best. A living model, as Mei would say, of how good people can look if they just tried.

As soon as Haruhi walked through the door, she dropped her keys in the fruit bowl on the end table next to the door. There was two sets of keys in there already. Ritsu was staying over again.

"Hi, Mei, Ritsu," Haruhi said, as she walked into the living room. She didn't need to look at them, to know they would be sat cuddled up on the couch, they did that nearly every night.

"Hi Haruhi, how was work?" Mei asked, breaking her gaze from the TV.

Haruhi looked over at her, seeing her so happy with Ritsu, made her think of the host club for some reason. "The usual," Haruhi replied. It was the same thing. Haruhi was a complete professional, she never broke the confidentiality of her clients. "I'm going to my room," Haruhi said, checking the mail on the kitchen counter.

"We'll try to keep it quiet, so we don't disturb any of your work things," Ritsu promised.

Haruhi smiled at him, in thanks. Taking the letters with her, that were mostly all bills. Haruhi walked into the door that lead off from the living room, that was her bedroom. Not once, since Haruhi and Mei decided to live together five years ago, had Haruhi once heard Ritsu and Mei make any noise while they were in the living room watch TV together.

Haruhi dropped the letters on her bed, on her way to her wardrobe. After changing out of her work clothes, into some more comfortable clothes, Haruhi checked the mail. "Bill," Haruhi said, as she cast another bill down on her bed. But, the last one caught her eyes. The post mark on it was Tokyo, the return address was Ryoji Fujioka, her father. Haruhi used the letter opener that was on her bed side cabinet, to open it.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_I have good news! I'll be coming home soon! Work has been busy, and fun, but it's always good to come back to Bunkyo once in a while._

_I bet you're having lots of fun living with Mei aren't you? Tell Mei that Misuzu sends his love._

_This is a very important question, I want you to answer completely honest; are you wearing cute clothes?_

Haruhi laughed when she read that question. It was so typical of her father to ask her that.

_I know you're a big time lawyer now, but you have to look cute. I do worry about you Sweetheart, around all those criminals, almost as much as I worried about your mother._

_I hope to be back in Bunkyo just in time for your birthday, I've got you a present, but you're not even getting a hint, you'll have to wait and see!_

_Love you very much!_

_Dad. X_

Haruhi took a moment to imagine what he had brought her, but most likely, it would be the same as what he got her every year since she was 4 years old; a very cute looking dress. Just thinking about it, made Haruhi shiver with revulsion. Each year, Haruhi hoped that he would get her something she actually wanted, but each year, she was wrong.

There was a gentle knock on the door, Mei entered, holding a small piece of paper. "He called again today, and wants to take you somewhere special for your birthday," Mei said, giving Haruhi the piece of paper. "I always told you he was a keeper."

Haruhi actually blushed. But, it was true, even when they were in High School, they always did seem perfect for each other. Now, Haruhi had something to look forward too, a surprise, from the man she was completely in love with.


End file.
